Rock Club One Shots 3
by Little Ms. Fangirl
Summary: Rock Club is back! Right now, we'll look at some moments of when they were still in college.
1. Kenai's Birthday

Today was Kenai's Birthday. Ash, Koda, Vanellope, Ralph, and I all decided to surprise him.

"I got him a new pair of reading glasses." I explained to everyone, "He's been telling me how much he loves to read, but his glasses are too small and he can't afford the really nice pair he wanted."

I opened a small glasses case to reveal a pair of light brown reading glasses. They had rectangular lenses and were made to fit a bear.

"Those are really nice. He's going to love those." Koda complimented.

"I know. We've been hanging out a lot and he's been telling me all about it. I thought I could do this for his birthday." I smiled.

"I got him an MP3 player with all of his favorite songs." Koda said.

"I got him this really cool lava lamp. I had it customized so it had all of his favorite colors in it." Ash said.

"We're just giving him a gift card." Vanellope spoke for both Ralph and herself.

"Kenai's in the bathroom doing something. He said we could come in whenever we needed something." Koda said.

"Great, I'll go get the cake from my dorm." I replied. Kenai was turning 20 today so had two candles one #2 candle and a #0 candle.

We walked into Kenai and Koda's apartment and tip-toed over to the bathroom door.

"Ok on the count of three. One. Two. Three!" we swung open the door and screamed, "Happy Birthday!"

Kenai screamed to the top of his lungs, "Get the heck out of here!"

He was sitting in the bath tub with his legs hanging over the edge. There were some candles, Dr. Pepper in a champagne glass, and he wore his old reading glasses. In his hand was a book.

"Is that _Les Miserables_?" I asked pointing at the book.

Kenai gave us a sheepish smile and threw the book onto the counter, "What, that thing? No it's one of your stories."

"C'mon Kenai fess up. You know I've never had any of my stories published." I put my hands on my hips and looked at him suspiciously.

"Ok it's _Les Miserables_! So what? It's a good book." Kenai confessed.

"Well, let me say you won't be able to read that anymore without these!" I gave him my present and he quickly unwrapped it.

"No way! You got me the glasses I've been wanting! How did you afford these?" he asked.

"I got a job at _The Musical Café_." I replied. _The Musical Café_ is a restaurant where the waiters and waitresses sing to you when getting your order or anything else instead of talking or asking for them.

"I thought you weren't too big of a fan of singing in front of people." Kenai pointed out.

"True, but I do what I can for a friend." I smiled at him.

We all walked out of the bathroom and sat down at Kenai and Koda's table.

"You guys open the presents while I set up the cake." I told them.

"Open mine up next, Kenai!" Koda begged.

"Ok, ok buddy." He took the present out of Koda's hands so he wouldn't have a heart attack.

Kenai unwrapped the small gift and pulled out the black MP3 player.

"Thanks Koda! This is awesome!" Kenai grabbed his little brother and hugged him.

Koda got himself out of the hug, "It's filled with all of your favorite songs."

"You rock Koda!" Kenai smiled as he looked through playlist.

"Yeah, I know." Koda giggled while agreeing.

"My turn!" Ash screamed.

Ash handed Kenai a big box, he unwrapped it.

Kenai pulled out a giant box that had a picture of a lava lamp.

"Dude this is awesome!" Kenai and Ash fist bumped.

"I knew you'd like it." Ash replied.

"Here" Vanellope handed Kenai a card.

Kenai opened it and pulled out a gift card.

"We weren't sure what to buy you so we got you a gift card so you can go out and get whatever you want." Vanellope told him.

"Thanks guys." Kenai was grateful for all of his presents.

"Before we have cake, I have one more present." I grabbed my bag and pulled out _Les Miserables_. It was the newest version and I was sure Kenai would love to see it.

"It was at home, but I was able to go back and get it before I came. I knew that I'd need it, or someone else anyways." I handed Kenai the movie.

"This movie is going to be great! Thanks Haley." Kenai smiled at all of us.

"No prob, now who's ready for cake?" I asked.

Everyone cheered as I brought over the cake. I placed in front of Kenai.

We all sang _Happy Birthday_ and dug into the cake.

"You know Kenai; I never thought you'd be interested in _Les Miserables_. It's cool that you like it, but you've always shown a side that I would've thought that a book like that would be uninteresting to you." I said.

"That's why I didn't want anyone knowing I like the book." Kenai blushed a little.

"Don't be embarrassed, _Les Miserables_ is an amazing book. I've read it over a million times." I told him.

"I absolutely hate girly books about romance and stuff like that. Ick!" I stuck my tongue out.

Kenai laughed and I laughed with him. For the rest of the night, we all enjoyed the party and watched Kenai's new movie.


	2. Ralph Meets Carrie

A couple of weeks later, I was in the laundry room getting ready to throw in some laundry when I heard someone mumbling.

"Oh man, she's angry now. This is getting good." I looked next to a dryer to see Ralph sitting on the ground with his back pressed up against the dryer.

"Ralph, what are you doing?" I asked.

Ralph jumped and the book went flying.

It landed on my head open with the pages looking down.

"Sorry." Ralph smiled sheepishly.

I took the book off of my head and looked at the title.

"_Carrie_? I didn't know you liked horror books." I said while giving Ralph his book back.

"I usually don't, but I was bored one day and looked through Ash's bookshelf when I came across it. I picked it up and read the first couple of pages. Soon, I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off of it." He replied.

"Well how's the book so far?" I asked.

"It's awesome! You should really read it." He insisted.

"I will when I have time. There's no girly stuff like romance, kissing, or any junk like that right?" I asked hoping he would say no.

"No, nothing like that." He answered.

"Oh thank God." I sighed a sigh of relief.

"I'm just going to leave you to your reading." I turned to leave, but he stopped me.

"You need something Ralph?" I asked politely.

"Uh yeah, I was wondering what type of books you're interested in." he was curious; I could see it in his eyes.

"I like fantasy stories. Not the kind that take place centuries ago, but modern day fantasies. I think the fiction part of them is just really interesting and the modern day settings just make me feel comfortable." I responded.

"Ok." Ralph said.

"Hey, there's a video I've wanted to watch. You want to join?" I offered.

"Sure." Ralph agreed.

I walked over to a computer and typed in youtube.

"You said you liked _Carrie_, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"There's supposed to be a new _Carrie_ coming out this year. I was going to see it with Ash, maybe you might want to come?" I offered.

"Sure, let's see the commercial." He was getting antsy as we waited a moment for the video to load.

The commercial played. Ralph's serious face turned into an "I'm so in to this." Face.

After the commercial ended, I turned to him, "So, you want to see it?"

"Definitely! This looks awesome!" He screamed.

"Ok calm down. I don't need you punching a hole through the wall." I joked.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm so excited for this to come out!" he was so happy.

Ralph ran out my dorm screaming happily.

"It's a good thing I didn't give him a soda before watching this." I thought to myself as I shook my head.

* * *

**Srry this one was so short guys! I was tired when writing this and my mind was at bit of a blank. D: SRRY!**


	3. Ash and Kenai's Fight

I was in my room cleaning when I heard some yelling coming from the hallways.

I walked outside of my dorm to see Ash and Kenai.

"Why do you have to be so loud? All I wanted to do was read and have some peace and quiet and then you just come running in with your brother making a whole bunch of noise!" Ash yelled at Kenai.

"What else am I supposed to do? I'm trying to keep Koda occupied. He's just a kid and I'm his brother, that's what we're supposed to do!" Kenai argued back.

I was in shock.

"Guys, what are you doing?" I was ready to cry. My two best friends were fighting.

They looked at me and turned pale.

"Oh, hi Haley." They were both embarrassed that they were fighting right in front of me.

"What is this all about? You know how I feel about fighting!" tears slowly started forming in my eyes.

"Please don't cry! Please!" they both noticed the tears.

"Then just tell me what you're fighting about!" I put my hands on my hips and waited for an answer.

"I was just reading and minding my own business when I hear him and Koda charging through the college like a herd of angry elephants!" Ash glared at Kenai.

"I was playing with Koda! You can't blame me for Koda being a kid!" Kenai looked back at Ash and they started fighting again.

My face turned red with anger.

"That's it! I've had enough of this!" they turned to me and looked slightly afraid. They had never seen me so irritated.

I marched over and grabbed them by their ears.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" they whined as I walked them over to a door.

I opened it, put in a camera, and let go of their ears as I threw them in the closet.

"You two are going to stay here until you make up and are friends again. I'm sick of this fighting!" I slammed the door shut and locked it.

"She seemed pretty upset." Kenai said softly as he looked backed at the door.

"Well she's lover not a fighter." Ash agreed.

"I'm waiting for you guys to make up!" my voice was heard from an intercom in the closet.

Kenai sighed, "Look Ash, I'm sorry if my brother and I disturbed you. Can you really blame us if we want to have fun?"

"Yes." Ash retorted.

"Ash!" I screamed.

Ash gulped and quickly took back what he said, "I mean no, I can't blame you. I'm sorry if I overreacted."

"You should be." Kenai grumbled.

"Kenai!" I growled.

"I mean, I forgive you." Kenai quickly spoke back.

"I'll try to be quiet with Koda when we're around your dorm so we don't bother you." Kenai said.

"I'd like that." Ash smiled.

"And I'll try not to overreact so much." he replied.

"That would be nice." Kenai smiled back at him.

The two boys continued smiling at each other.

"Aaaww!" I was so happy they were friends again.

"That's more like it." I walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"You guys can come out now, but no more fighting or else this is what you'll get." I pointed my finger at them.

I looked around to see the other characters looking at us.

"The same thing will go for the rest of you if any of you start fighting!" I screamed.

Everyone quickly ran inside.

"Bye guys!" I skipped away as they looked at each other with nervous faces.

"Never thought I'd see that side of her." Kenai admitted.

"Me either." Ash agreed.


	4. Dream Traveler

"I should not have drunk that two liter bottle of root beer." I whispered to myself as I laid in bed wide awake.

I had been tossing and turning all night trying to get some rest, but I just couldn't.

I got up and peeked into Merida's room.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about." I whispered to myself.

Suddenly, an idea hit me.

"I wonder…" I sat Indian style on bed and concentrated. My soul-self jumped right out of my body. I looked exactly like my regular self only difference: I was kind of invisible.

I was now able to jump into people's dreams.

Dream clouds are usually part of a figure of speech, but apparently they're visible through your soul's eyes.

I decided not to go into Merida's dream, but instead go into Ash's dream.

"He, he, he!" I giggled evilly as I rubbed my hands together.

I ran as quietly and quickly as possible to his dorm.

I jumped right into his dream cloud and found myself in a game in Litwak's arcade.

"Wow, Ash is a bigger fan of _Wreck-it Ralph_ than I thought." I stood up and brushed myself off from the fall.

"Hey watch it!" someone yelled.

I looked behind me to see a kid run straight into me.

Turns out, it was Ash.

"Hey Ash." I said rubbing my head as I got up.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" he asked. He didn't seem too pleased.

"Eh, you know, trying to wear myself out so I can sleep." I did a couple back-kick flips just for the heck of it.

"By going into people's dreams?" he put his hands on his hips.

"Hey I'm desperate for sleep!" I yelled a bit.

"I'm also looking for some enjoyment as well." I mumbled.

Ash sighs and looks back at me, "You better not mess with anyone's dreams!"

"Yay!" I was happy that he was ok with letting me dream jump.

"Well see you Ash. I'll let you continue with your dream!" I waved goodbye and jumped out of his dream cloud.

I went to Kenai and Koda's room.

Koda had fallen asleep in Kenai's arms while watching a movie.

"How adorable!" I cooed.

I quietly jumped into Kenai's dream bubble and fell into a large tree. I caught the last branch with my legs and was hanging upside down.

"Haley?" I turned my head to see an upside-down Kenai staring right at me.

I screamed and fell right on my back.

"Ow." I moaned.

"What are you doing here in my dream?" he asked. He was just as annoyed as Ash was.

"Uh…. I'm not! You're just dreaming me!" I waved my hands in front of his face using a spooky tone as I spoke.

"I know we're friends and all, but I would never dream about you." Kenai glared at me a bit.

"One, I knew that wasn't going to work. Two, ouch dude. That just hurts me." I joked a bit.

"Anyways, why are you here?" he asked.

"You know how I am. I'm curious and stuff. Plus I drank a 2 liter bottle of Root Beer before bed and now I can't sleep." I said as I started doing flips and stuff on the branches.

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"You know I have a sugar problem!" I argued back.

Kenai sighed and looked back up at me, "I'm really starting to dislike you, you know that?"

"What are you going to do? Plus, I'll be your best friend again by morning. You always bluff." I said back.

"Ok, fine I'm lying but you seriously have to go." He urged me. He started pushing me towards the way I came.

"Fine, I'm going!" I moved away from him so he would stop pushing me.

"Bye Kenai." I jumped out of his dream bubble and looked at him asleep in his bed with Koda. I nearly fell to the ground from laughter when I saw him sucking his thumb!

I couldn't help but laugh. I was so glad they couldn't hear me in my soul form.

"I sure hope soul phones are compatible with their real phone selves.

I took a picture.

"This is going to come in handy." I put the phone back into my pocket.

"I'm going to let Koda sleep peacefully; I don't want to bother him. Kenai's just really fun to annoy." I chuckled to myself.

I bent down and gave Koda a small kiss on his cheek and brushed my hand against his fur. I saw him smile and I walked out of the room.

I walked down to Ralph's room, I saw Vanellope asleep in his arms. I'm guessing they were having a friendly sleepover.

Vanellope was holding a teddy bear.

"Aww, so cute!" I cooed. I took another picture with my phone.

I saw Ralph's dream bubble and decided to go in and take a look.

I fell into the game _Hero's Duty_.

"I guess Ralph still misses this game." I mumbled.

"Hey watch out!" I heard Ralph's voice.

"What?" I turned and Ralph wrecked right into me with his armor and gear.

"Sorry Haley." Ralph helped me up.

"No prob, so what's up? Why are you here?" he asked me.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to have some fun." I explained to him.

"Yeah, but why my dream? This was supposed to be just to myself." He blushed.

"Oh come on! This is awesome!" I complimented.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Want to shoot a couple of rounds with me?" he offered.

"That would be awesome!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly, a gun appeared in my arms.

We ran into action and shot all of the bad guys.

"This is so much fun!" I laughed.

"I know right?" Ralph agreed.

I yawned, "Well, I'm going to head back. I'm tired. See you Ralph"

Ralph waved good bye and I went back to bed.

My soul self goes back into my real body and I put myself in bed.

Just as I had gotten comfortable, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I said in tired voice.

Ash, Kenai, and Ralph came in angrily.

"Do us a favor and stay out of our dreams, Haley!" they turned to leave, but I stopped Kenai.

"Kenai, thanks for the picture." I held up the picture on my phone I had taken of him sucking his thumb.

He froze and turned pale.

"Delete it!" he ordered.

"No!" I refused as I started to laugh.

"Delete it!" he started chasing me and I continued to laugh.

He chased me for the rest of the night while trying to get me to delete it.

It turned out to be a pretty fun night.


	5. Sugar-Drunk

The guys had gone to a movie one night. They snuck in a ton of junk food and happened to get sugar drunk during the movie.

Do you want to know how I knew they were drunk? Well I'll I tell you how I know!

I get a call on my cell phone from Ash during their time at the movies.

"Hello?" I answer the phone.

"Guys shh shh! Hello, is your refrigerator running?" he asked.

Ash would never say something like that unless he was drunk. Sugar drunk to be more precise.

"Ash are you sugar drunk?" I asked annoyed.

"What makes you say that?" he sounded all loopy.

"I'm coming to get you guys. I don't need you driving off of a cliff when you're like this." I hung up.

I drove all of the way to the movie theater and found them running all over the place. The employee was quite annoyed.

"Either calm down or leave!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry sir let me take them out of your hair." I told him. I went over to them and grabbed them by their ears.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" they all moaned. I dragged them into the car and let go over their ears.

"Why the ears?" Ash moaned.

"That's what you get for getting sugar drunk. I'm not even close to being done with all of you." I was very annoyed.

I heard all of them gulp.

"Yeah, you better be scared because when I'm done with you, you'll all be having nightmares for months!" I threatened.

We arrived at the college and grabbed them by their ears again and brought them to my dorm. I let them go once we got inside.

"You're acting like my mother geez!" Ash compared.

"I'm only acting like a mother because you guys are all acting like children. I like having fun too, but you guys take it to a whole 'nother level!" I glared at them hard.

"Yeah well at least we have fun. All you do all day is write!" Ash said.

I gasped, "Ash, you don't mean that!"

"Yeah I do!" he laughed. The sugar drunkenness had obviously affected his brain.

I then thought of a plan. "Hey guys, why don't we invite Vanellope?" I suggested.

They all nodded. I got out my cell-phone. I dialed Vanellope's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Vanellope, it's Haley. Want to have some fun with the boys if you know what I mean?" the tone in my voice got higher to give her a clue to what I meant.

"Did they get sugar drunk again?" it was obvious to Vanellope.

"Yeah." I replied.

"This'll be fun. I'll be over in a minute." We hung up. A moment later, Vanellope showed up.

The guys were jumping around and going nuts.

"So what are we supposed to do with them?" Vanellope asked.

"I was thinking of having a sleepover. Tomorrow morning is when the real fun occurs." I laughed a little bit.

They jumped around all night. I was thoroughly annoyed. My hair was all frizzy, there was bags under my eyes, and I could barely keep my eyes open.

All of the guys were screaming. I was so annoyed that I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you all just shut up?" I screamed. There was a crash of thunder and lightning as soon as I screamed that.

Everyone immediately shut up and sat on the bed.

"Now go to sleep before I really get mad!" my eye started to twitch uncontrollably.

Everyone had gone into bed, but they were up for hours talking. The only enjoyable time during this horrid experience was during the morning when the boys all had a sugar hangover. I laughed so hard.

They were groaning, moaning, throwing up and all of that other crap. Koda even puked on Vanellope's shoes and boy was she irritated! She kicked him right in his crotch. That's when I drew the line.

"Vanellope we're supposed to make them feel sorry." I glared at her.

"Sorry." She apologized.

I picked up Koda and placed him on the bed.

Kenai spent the whole morning in the bathroom puking. Ash was weak and could barely even lift up his arm.

"Oh why me?" Ralph groaned as he put his hand over his mouth to keep himself from vomiting.

"This is what happens when you have too much sugar." I pointed out.

"You eat junk food all of the time!" Kenai groaned as he puked into the toilet again.

"Yeah well at least I don't eat it all in one sitting!" I argued back.

I decided to have a little bit of fun with them and torture them a bit.

"You know I'm hungry. I think I'm gonna have a chocolate bar." I pulled a chocolate bar from my cupboard. It made them all sick and they nearly passed out.

Vanellope and I fist bumped and shook our heads as we looked at the pitiful boys.


End file.
